Unexpected is an understatement
by babyvampirecaroline
Summary: After both losing the love of their lives will Elena and Alaric be able to move past the family aspect of their relationships, into something more?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you think!

It had been a long day, actually a long day was an understatement, today had been the longest day ever. Not only did I have to listen to Caroline talk about how her and Damon has sex for the first time since she was a vampire, but I also had to deal with the fact that Damon had moved on from me and that Stefan was never coming back now that him and Klaus were are war with each other. I was alone, the loneliest of all, Damon and I had given it a try but we came to the realization that we couldn't do this to Stefan, even if he was completely out of the picture. So now I was the only one of my friends that was single and I had no interest in any one. To be completely honest I was extremely sexually frustrated and I had no one to talk about it.

After sitting though endless hours of class and stupid high school drama, it was strange to think that a year ago I was running away from Elijah and Klaus, and now I was stuck listening to Ric drag on and on about the Korean war, I was finally at home and all I wanted to do was sit in my room and cry. I walked in the front door and threw my bag over the couch, I wasn't expecting it to make a noise but instead I heard a deep yelp.

"Oh sorry Ric! I didn't see you there." My bag had not so softly landed on Alaric while he was taking a cat nap on the couch.

"Oh no big deal, it could be worse, good thing I didn't give you homework." He lightly tossed my bag on the floor and rolled over turning on the TV. I laughed with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"I'm going to make something to eat did you want anything?" I yelled from the kitchen, sometimes Ric made dinner, but most of the time he just let us fend for ourselves, I had taken over the responsibility of getting the groceries since the only thing Ric knew how to but was booze.

"Yeah a glass, with some ice and scotch would be nice" he moaned from the living room. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me, I am sure he knew I was doing it. I pulled a crystal glass from the shelf and popped a few ice cubes into it. I grabbed the bottle of scotch out of the cabinet, poured him a glass and brought the bottle with me, I knew one glass would not be sufficient. I put two pieces of toast in the toast before going to the living room to deliver his drink.

I placed the glass and bottle on the table; he moaned a small "thank you", before sitting up to take a sip.

"Long day?" I asked, his hands pushed against his eyes.

"The longest," he finished off the glass of scotch and poured himself another. I hear my toast pop and headed back to the kitchen. I took the hazelnut spread out of the pantry and a spoon out of the drawer. I dipped the spoon and plopped it into my mouth, before dipping it back in the jar and spreading it on my toast. I was normally healthier than this, but at this point I didn't care, it's not like I had anyone to impress anyway. I hiked my way up the stairs to my room and slammed the door, not on purpose, but it did feel good. I turned my TV on and slid in The Notebook to the DVD player. I sat on my bed, ate my chocolate covered dinner and began to cry the moment that Noah and Ally laid in the street watching the lights change colours.

I missed Stefan, I wanted him back in my life more than anything in the world, and I knew that he was gone and that we had several issues to work through if we were ever going to get back together but first I had to wait for him, and no matter how long it would take, I would wait for him, at least that was my decision today, who knew how I would felt tomorrow.

I guess my weeping was louder then I had imagined, good thing Jeremy was out with bonnie, because he would definitely have heard me crying from his room. I heard footsteps outside my door before I heard a light knocking at the door.

"Elena?" Alaric's head peaked in the door, "are you okay I thought I heard someone crying." His words were a bit slurred but not more than normal on a Friday night. I rolled away so that he couldn't see the mascara running down my face.

"I'm fine Ric, thanks" I said sniffing the tears back. I expected his footsteps to fade but instead they were coming closer, and soon I felt my bed sink lower. I felt his hang on my leg and was very confused at what the hell was happening. "Ric what are you doing?"

"I'm being a caring father like, but not, figure, okay." I sat up so that his hand wasn't at such a weird angle any more.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about me." He removed his hand once he realised it was a little creepy and leaned back a little.

"If you need to talk, I can listen. Even if it's about your vampire boy friend problems, or even if you want to talk about Caroline and bonnie, I'll listen." This time he placed his hand on my shoulders, a little less creepy, but still Alaric and I didn't normally show much physical affection to one another.

"Seriously Alaric, I'm a big girl, I can handle this." Alaric muttered something under his breath while a smile appeared on his face, I couldn't really make out what he was saying but it sounded like "just like Jenna".

"I'm sorry," the words slipped off my lips, partially I was saying I'm sorry because I didn't hear him, but half of me was saying it because I knew how much pain he was in because of Jenna's death, we had both lost her. Alaric's head slumped and I swear I felt a tear fall. This time I placed my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me. We were such a mess both eyes red and puffy, sitting in my room crying over lost love.

"It will be okay Ric, we will be okay." I pulled him in for a hug; I guess we had moved past the physical contact thing. I pulled away and before I knew it his lips were on mine, they were warm and moist with a faint taste of scotch and salt. I crooked my head and pushed him away.

"Ric!" I did not know how to react, what was happening.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" he said getting off the bed "Elena, I'm sorry, it's just you felt like Jenna and I was, oh my god! I'm sorry!" He said as he quickly left the room, knocking over a picture that rested on my desk. I didn't know what had just happened, but I had a feeling this wasn't as much about me as I thought it might be, it was more about Jenna. As I got up to fix myself up after the events that had just happened, I picked up the fallen picture. It was of Jenna and I could feel the judgment in her eyes, having witnessed what she just did, I hoped she wouldn't be ashamed of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night, obviously after what had just happened. I tossed and turned running through the awkward moment that was sure to mess things up between me and Alaric. We had always been close, but most of the time it involved fighting vampires and trying to keep the town safe. It was obvious that he was just lonely and I was comforting him, he was also not the right state of mind, which helped explain some aspects, but regardless he had kissed me. This was my teacher we were talking about, a man ten years older than me, but not only that he was family. We had developed a strange relationship, he was the only adult I knew, other than Damon he was the oldest person in my life, he had a parental role, even though he never did anything close to parental. Most of the time he would come home from work, lay on the couch drink a bottle of bourbon and pass out. Occasionally he would hang out with Damon but now that Caroline was in the picture that seemed to come to a standstill. Alaric was lost, he seemed to put on a strong face at school but he wasn't the same.

Ever since we lost Jenna we have all been a little lost. Considering she was the only one that was clueless about the whole vampire situation she was the one that kept us sane, and she did so without even noticing. She was our rock, and now that she was gone we had all been falling apart at the seams.

I turned to look at the clock, it was now 4 am, I had been trying to fall asleep since midnight and my brain would just not shut up. So I forced myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and found an old bottle of pain killers, I wasn't hurt, and I wasn't in pain but I knew that they would knock me out. I poured myself a glass of water, took a swig, and shoved two pills into my mouth, I just wanted to sleep. I ran the tap till it got cold and then placed my hands under the stream of water, cupping my hands together to form a small pool of water, I then placed my face into the pool of water spreading it over my face to try and cool off. I climbed back into bed and with one last glance of the clock it said 4:13, my eye lids felt heavy and before I knew it I was asleep. 

The next thing I knew I was at school, in history class filled with students, Caroline sat to my left as normal and Bonnie to my right, they were chatting about some upcoming event and I just stared blankly at the black board. Alaric came in and placed his books on his desk; he was clearly avoiding any form of eye contact, not with me but with the whole class. He pulled the TV set out of the corner of the room and slipped in an old VHS, without saying anything he pressed play and the movie started. He went to his desk and started directly at the movie the whole class.

The bell rang as he got up to turn on the lights; I grabbed my things and quickly headed for the door, not even bothering to wait for Caroline or Bonnie. As I reached the door I heard Alaric say "Miss Gilbert, could you stay for a moment?" I turned around and looked Alaric in the eyes; I had never noticed how blue they were before.

"Sure", I said a little hesitant as I leaned against one of the desks waiting for all the students to leave.

Once all the students had left Alaric got up and closed the door, now instead of avoiding eye contact he couldn't be bothered to look away from me. I pushed myself off the floor and onto the desk and with a blink Alaric was standing right in front of me. His legs were pressed up against mine and his hands were on my hips. I forcefully grabbed his head and pressed my mouth to his. We began to kiss in a wild furry. He pulled me in closer so that are bodies were now pressed up against each other, and I could feel something hard awakening in his pants. His hand moved quickly from my hips to my breast as he started to apply a little pressure, I let out a soft moan. Then he reached under my shirt and pulled it over my head, exposing my black bra. He began to kiss his way down my chest and over my stomach. The next thing I knew we were taking off each other's pants. He came back to kiss me on the lips and as he was about to push his member in side of me I opened my eyes.

I sat up straight in my bed realizing what I had just been dreaming about. I looked down at my chest to find it soaked through with sweat. My hands found my face as a burning sensation rose in my chest I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, as my chocolate toast from the night before found its way to the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I might not be as quick to update for the next few days! SORRY!**

I don't quite know if it was the pain killers or the fact that Alaric had kissed me that made me toss my cookies but none the less my dinner tasted much better going down then in did coming back up. I decided to take a shower to wash away my regrets from the night before. I took off my damp t-shirt and fleece shorts. I ran the water a little to heat it up, despite my wet dream I felt the need to take a hot shower. I got in, the steam rising from the bath. I scrubbed my body, a lot, I felt dirty not only from throwing up but just from life in general. I washed my hair and shaved my legs while I was at it. I stepped out of the shower to realize that I hadn`t gotten a towel ready for my exit.

"Dammit," I murdered under my breath, "Jeremy!" I yelled hoping he was in his room, "can you get me a towel?" It was a lost cause, he hadn't returned from Bonnie's last night. I rung out my hair and tried to drip dry a little. I stepped out of the shower, thankfully my bedroom was directly attached to the bathroom and I didn't have to make a run for it, with the risk of nakedly running into Ric. Once I was in my room I used an old house coat to dry myself off and pulled over a hoodie and a pair of track pants. I really didn't want to leave my room in fear that I would run into Alaric. So I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop off my desk. I opened it up and checked my email and social networking sites, I looked at the clock, and it said 8:34, either I had slept all day or it was still really early. I opened my blinds to try and see what time of day it was. The sun was peeking through the clouds, it was definitively morning. I looked in the drive way to find that only my mini cooper was sitting there. I could make an escape; Alaric was clearly gone for the day, trying to avoid the situation.

I ran down the stairs, yes Alaric was gone but I didn't know for how long. I ran into the kitchen and realized how hungry I was, I was after all running on an empty stomach, full of regret. I opened the fridge grabbed the eggs, some onions, and spinach and began frying it in a frying pan. Once it was cooked through I placed it on a plate, poured myself a glass of orange juice, and took a seat at the kitchen table. As I was about to take the first bite of my warm food I heard a rushed knock at the door.

"Ugh," I huffed and pushed myself away from the table. As I approached the door I could see Caroline bouncing outside of the front door. "Oh great!" I though more Damon sex news, just what I need to distract myself. I opened the door, and before it was fully open it Caroline was beyond the threshold.

"YOU KISSED ALARIC?" she practically screamed in my face. How did she know? How did this happen so fast?

"How do you know that and no he kissed me..." I said turning around and making my way back to my now cold breakfast.

"Well he came over to tell Damon and I overheard, vampire hearing." She said pointing to her ears.

"HE TOLD DAMON!" my mouth full of eggs, I placed my palms against my eyes and leaned my head on the table. "My life is over!" I muttered under my breath.

"No it's not," Caroline placed her hand on my shoulder, "you guys just need to talk about it, it can't be avoided forever."

"Yes it can!" I said lifting my head up.

"You guys live together you can't just dance around the awkward subject forever."

"Yes we can!" I said with a pout of my lips.

"Look at you, you are such a mess, let's fix that!" I had lost my appetite anyways so I threw my eggs into the trash and Caroline and I headed upstairs to fix myself up. Caroline picked out an outfit as I did my hair.

"So was he a good kisser?" Caroline asked, she had obviously been thinking it for some time.

"I am not talking about this, we barely kissed, and I pushed him away."

"Okay fine, so obviously you don't like him?" Caroline was trying to get anything out of me.

"Ew, no! It's Alaric! He is practically family!"

"So whatever, bonnie is dating your brother, I'm dating a vampire who is a 100 years old, stranger things have happened! He could be your "daddy" and you could call him Mr. Sexy Saltzman. "Caroline said raising her eyebrow in a seductive way.

"You are ridiculous." I said trying to hold back a giggle; the whole situation was kind of funny when you thought about it.

"Let's go shopping!" Caroline grabbed my purse in one hand and me in the other and practically dragged me out the door. As we were walking out the door Alaric was walking towards it, he couldn't avoid me now, and Caroline had definitely heard him coming.

"Uh- hi Elena, hi Caroline, you girls heading out?" Alaric said awkwardly and apprehensively.

"Yeah we are going shopping, I need some new lingerie." Caroline said as we got in her car, she was doing all of this on purpose.

"I hate you so much right now it's unbelievable" Caroline laughed and we drove away, hopefully shopping would take the whole day, I needed to stay as far away from reality as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline dropped me off at home after a long day of trying on bras she thought Damon would like to rip off of her, and her trying to extract any data about my feelings towards Alaric. The truth was there weren't any feeling; he was like a brother to me, or an uncle or whatever. We were family, and that wasn't going to change regardless of his drunken kissing ways.

As we pulled up to the drive way I could see that Alaric's car was there and the light in Jenna's old room was on. He was clearly home but unlike normal he was hiding in his room, normally he would be on the couch snuggling a bottle of bourbon. The moment was inevitable, I had to confront him sooner or later we couldn't just continue to tiptoe around the subject, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I walked in the front door and headed straight for my room.

It was late enough to go to bed and I was exhausted from my long day, considering I barely got four hours of sleep the night before. I pulled off my pants and slid under the cover, not even bothering to put on pyjamas, the moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

The next morning I found Ric in the kitchen, he was sitting at the table watching the news and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Ric," was said with the least amount of eye contact possible.

"Good morning Elena" he replied. It had to be done there was no more waiting.

"Okay, let get to the point, you kissed me it was awkward, now we are pretending like it didn't happened, but it did so what do you want to do about it?" His eyes did not move from the bowl of cereal, the next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me.

"What do I want to do about it?" he puffed, "I want to take you right now on the table." He said completely seriously.

"What?" Within seconds his lips were on mine and there was no going back. It felt good to be held, to fell wanted. His lips were frantic on mine and I couldn't resist. Soon my hands where clinging to his hair pulling him closer to me. I let out a pleasure filled moan and he took that as an invitation. His hands were on my hips and pulling at the seam of my pants. He slid of my night shirt exposing my nude breasts, the cold air sent shivers down my back.

He steadied himself against the table and pulled me on top of him so that my legs where on either side of him. I pushed his pants down low enough to expose his now erect penis. His hands pushed my pants down, and then his feet finished the job. I was now entirely naked lying on top of him. He pulled my bum closer to him so that he could easily place himself inside of me.

"I want you so bad" was whispered into my ear.

"I want you more" I responded back, he was now inside me and it felt amazing, the rush of blood was beyond me, it had been a while since a human was inside me. He rolled me over and we fell hard on the floor.

I fell hard on the floor, my bedroom floor, not the kitchen, and Alaric probably sound asleep in his bed. It had all been a dream, another wet dream, what the hell was going on.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I complained. I pulled myself off the floor and back into my bed. It was morning, but early, too early to start my day, so I just laid there and starred at the ceiling. What did this all mean, why was I dreaming about him, it was Alaric. Not only was I dreaming about him but I had said I wanted him; some unconscious part of me wanted him. Why?

I heard some noise from down stairs, it was probably Jeremy, or at least I hoped. My stomach let out a huge grumble, realizing I hadn't eaten all day yesterday I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. The scene was all too familiar; there he was sitting at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal. I prayed it did not end the way I had imagined it, or maybe part of me did.


	5. Chapter 5

Alaric quickly glanced up from his bowl of food, his stare lingered a little longer than I would have liked. I quickly passed him and opened the fridge door. I was tempted to make a huge plate of bacon and eggs but I was too nervous to have to stay in the kitchen for that period of time, so I poured myself a bowl of cereal, grabbed a spoon and rushed back up to my room.

I practically swallowed the bowl whole, I was so hungry. I didn't want to go back downstairs so I decided to clean my room. I even went through my closet and threw out three bags of old clothes, what was I thinking back then. I plopped down on my bed letting out a big sigh. My brain started to stir up ideas, first it started with me accidentally bumping into Alaric after he came out of the shower, than it moved to me accidentally sleep walking into his bed. What was going on! Since when did I find him attractive, since when was he so tempting. I couldn't keep doing this to myself; I would only make things more awkward.

I couldn't continue to think like this, I need a distraction. I picked up my phone and called Caroline.

"Caroline, I need to go out" I practically yelled before she could even say "hello".

I could just about hear her jump for joy as she yelled out the word "Okay!"

"I need to get drunk and dance my problems away." I said in a sarcastic yet serious voice.

"You mean you Alaric sex dream problems?" Caroline said jokingly, how did she always know, I thought vampires couldn't read minds.

"Caroline..." I didn't even know how to reply to her completely true statement.

"Meet me at my house at 8, we can get ready there!" she was practically yelling.

"Okay, see you then." I hung up the phone and decided that a nap would be a good idea since it was only 2 in the afternoon.

I slept for 4 hours, walking up at 6; I looked out the window and noticed that Alaric's car was gone. I ran downstairs and made myself a huge plate of spaghetti. I pretty much inhaled it before running back upstairs to take a shower before heading over to Caroline's. I got out of the shower, dried my hair, packed a bag and grabbed my fake ID. I headed over a bit early to avoid Alaric coming home, but knowing Caroline she wouldn't mind.

I arrived at Caroline's house to find that Sheriff Forbes was not home, so I knocked on the door and let myself in. Caroline was already looking flawless when I got there. She picked out a short black skirt and baggy white tank top for me to wear, she lent me here leopard print bra, which showed through a lot. We took a couple shots and headed downtown. Caroline took me to this small little lounge; it had couches that lined the walls of the room with a small dance floor in the middle and a bar at the back. We headed straight for the bar and Caroline used her compulsion and flirtation to convince the bar tender into letting us have a whole bottle of tequila. We did a few more shots and started dancing. The guys were on us like crazy. One guy with gorgeous green eyes started dancing with me. His hands were moving my hips from side to side and his face was close to mine. Yet my mind kept floating back to Alaric.

Caroline's alcohol tolerance was a lot higher than mine but I was convinced that it wasn't. Every time she took a shot, so did I. That was a bad idea; Caroline had to practically carry me home.

"I wantto go home" I slurred my words together.

"I'm taking you home, Elena." Caroline said in a much more sober tone.

"Not your house, my house." My feet were finding it hard to stay on the ground.

"But your lover Alaric is there, wont that be awkward" Caroline exaggerated the last word. All I could do was giggle. We finally made it to my house, the door was locked. "Elena, where are your keys?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"Inside the house, well that doesn't work does it?" I was leaning against the wall and accidentally hit the door bell. The ring chimed through the house and my hands found my face giggling under my breath. A light came one and Alaric opened the door. My eyes went wide and I stumbled in tripping over the threshold.

"Hi Ric!" I practically screamed. Ric looked at Caroline disapprovingly.

"Drunk ? really?"

"Sorry" Caroline said apologetically.

"Thanks for bringing her home Caroline" she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Ric" I said trying to sound serious and make my way up the stairs. I tripped over the first step and let my hands out to crawl up the stairs.

"Let's get you to bed" he said, my feet fell away from the ground as he picked me up to carry me up the stairs. My head was tucked into his neck and he smelt good, like bourbon and shaving cream.

He laid me down in bed and slid off my shoes. He pulled the blankets over my almost fully exposed bum. I giggled under my breath as I buried my head into my pillow.

"Goodnight, Elena" he said placing the trash can close to the head of the bed.

"Wait," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto the side of the bed. I pushed myself up and kissed his cheek, "thank you Ric". I pulled away to look at his eyes, they were looking at my lips, I licked them quickly and before I knew it he was kissing me again. My hand tangled into his hair quickly and his lips pressed harder onto mine. He was pushing me back on the bed our bodies pulsating together. The blanket that was separating us earlier wasn't any more. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his hips. His hands found the back of Caroline's bra and unclipped it, exposing my breast under my white tank top. His lips pulled away from mine for a split second to kiss my neck. I felt a burning feeling in my chest and I pushed him away and quickly grabbed the garbage can. Ric held my hair back as a puked up what felt like a whole bottle of tequila.

"I'm sorry Elena." He said once I was done tossing my tequila and quickly got up to leave the room.

I feel asleep quickly from the dizziness and fatigue. I woke up the next morning, this time it felt the most like a dream, but I quickly realized that for the first time it wasn't a dream at all, that me and Alaric actually made out last night. I turned my head and got a whiff of the contents of the garbage can and quickly ran to the bathroom.


End file.
